The MusiKal Kolour Gun
The MusiKal Kolour Gun (La guitare à Kouleurs in French) (The Kolor Guitar in the US dub), is the 1st episode of season 1 and also the 1st episode in the entire series. Synopsis General Wasabi and Fugg steals Flynn's Guitar after Godfrey enchanted it into a colour weapon. Plot The episode starts with Bees collecting pollens and bringing them to The Great Flower, Bentley is supervising them. Alex and Godfrey are also in the same room too. Godfrey was upgrading Flynn's guitar so it will act like a colour weapon. Alex delivers the guitar to Flynn, who is with Elmo and his robot horse Peg and he then plays it. Behind the undergrowth was Fugg and 2 small beetles Oozy and Runny are watching the 2 insects until the pollen that came from Flynn's guitar rained on Oozy and Runny causing them to go silly and happy. The 3 Kruds fled back to The Krud City, the home of the Kruds and their Queen who is always cold and only wood from The Flower City can warm her up. Fugg return to tell Draffsack about the colour guitar as Oozy and Runny enters the Krud-o-Pod, reverting them back to their old dark selves. Draffsack sends Fugg and Wasabi to steal Flynn's guitar, along the way 2 kruds were ambush and Flynn rode on Peg to chase Fugg but Wasabi pulls a branch and thwacked Flynn off Peg and lands in the thick mud, this gives Flynn an idea and covers Elmo in mud and disguise themselves as Kruds to infiltrate The Krud City and find his guitar. He and Elmo manage to find the guitar in Synapse's Lab, in which Draffsack wants it destroyed but before Synapse can do it, Elmo flashes his light on Synapse and Flynn throws wood he was carrying at Synapse, Draffsack loudly calls Captain Drumsturdy and attempts shoot Flynn with his Koal Juice Gun but missed, Flynn also tries to shoot Drumsturdy with his guitar but it hits Synapse instead. Flynn and Elmo fled on a near Krudmobile in which where Greeb is. Greeb was confused at first but when Flynn and Elmo disguises wears off, he realize that Verigreen stole the Krudmobile. Drumsturdy chases Flynn around a circle, Drumsturdy bumps into Greeb causing him to join his chase. Flynn then notice Wasabi in a distance and manage dodge him but unfortunately Drumsturdy and Greeb bumps into him and now Wasabi is now the driver for this chase. Back at Flower City, Alex, Godfrey, Bentley and The Bees are waiting for Flynn's arrival for the concert, some of them thinks he's late. Back at Krud City Flynn manage to find the exit, Drumsturdy and others followed. The 2 Krudmobiles runs out of fuel, Flynn manage to fly out of the Krudmobile but Drumsturdy and others plummet to the ocean because they can't fly. Peg (who was waiting for Flynn and Elmo) takes Flynn and Elmo back the flower city, just in time for the concert. Characters The Verigreens * Flynn * Alex * Godfrey * Bentley * Elmo * Peg * Bees The Kruds * Draffsack * Synapse * Fugg * Wasabi * Krud Beetles * Captain Roderick Drumsturdy * Corporal Greeb * The Methane Brothers * Kopius Inventions/Technology The Verigreens * The Colour Organ * Flynn's Guitar The Kruds * The Krud-O-Pod * The Krudmobile Transcript Transcript of The MusiKal Kolour Gun Trivia * Prince Maximillian and Queen Katheter are both absent in this episode but they do debut in the next episode. * Wasabi had no lines in this episodes, however he did groan and made a few Japanese noises. * Fugg is the only major character in which Drumsturdy didn't bump into. Draffsack and Synapse didn't got bump into because both of them are in Synapse's Lab * The episode reveals that Flynn's guitar started as a normal guitar until Godfrey turn it into a colour gun. * The name of the 2 Krud Beetles, Oozy and Runny were showed on the Insektors Annual 1997 Book. * In the book version of this episode in the annual book, Draffsack was hit by Flynn's guitar instead Synapse and it said he went silly but however in the tv show, Draffsack's emotions is not affected to the colour weapons when getting hit. Gallery Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Focuses on Flynn Category:Episodes